This invention is concerned with an assembly line and method for manufacturing an electronic device package. The invention is particularly although not exclusively concerned with the combination of a flip-chip die bonding apparatus with a lead conveyor wherein device packages can be encapsulated as individual units.
In currently employed processes for automated assembly of electronic device packages it is customary to form an array of electrical conductors or leads from a perforated copper foil strip to form a peripheral lead frame to support the individual leads in a predetermined spatial array to facilitate robotic placement and bonding of semiconductor dies to the leads. The peripheral lead frame is then severed to leave an encapsulated die package with an array of leads protruding therefrom.
One such prior art process utilizes a continuous reel of copper foil strip, perforated at spaced intervals to form lead arrays, as a conveyor means for semiconductor dies bonded to respective lead arrays as the dies proceed through various steps of an automated package assembly line. The final step in such a process is the severing of the leads from the lead frame strip to enable individual packages to be adhesively mounted, for example on a Mylar strip at spaced intervals for subsequent handling in an automated assembly process.
While generally effective for its intended purpose, such a prior art process for assembling electronic device packages is cost inefficient as only a very small proportion of the copper lead frame/conveyor strip is actually employed in a package.